L Revealed
by Scarred DNA
Summary: What you can learn about a man from his computer . . . CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

"I'm done for the night, Ryuuzaki." she informed him while yawning and stretching from her position on the couch. She stared at the human ball crammed in the chair, staring at the laptop in front of him.

L looked over his shoulder at her from his position at the desk. "What time are you getting up?"

She sighed. "It's almost 2 am now, so around 8 am . . . maybe."

She took a moment to straighten up behind herself before asking, "Are you sleeping tonight?"

"Yes. Soon, I think." he replied quietly.

She smiled to herself inwardly. That meant he would be upstairs within the next half-hour. She could wait.

And wait she did, silently next to her door. The room she occupied was attached to where they worked, only separated by a flight of stairs. L's room, however, was several flights up. So, she heard the main entrance to their working quarters open and close as he left.

Just to be safe, she waited ten more minutes by her door. L often had to come back for one reason or another. Finally, after hearing nothing but silence, she quietly opened her door and snuck barefoot back down the stairs. Quickly, she made her way through the darkness to his abandoned laptop, now closed.

Settling in his chair, she clicked open the notebook and struck a random key on the keypad.

_Username:_

_Password:_

She entered the strings of numbers and letters she had once watched him enter. She had pretended to look away, and he had made no effort to hide anything, assuming she was honorable enough not to peek.

Crossing her fingers, she hit the ENTER key.

His desktop popped up, littered with files and folders. She felt giddy with success.

Taking it slow, she rummaged through everything there first.

iTunes? She didn't recall ever seeing an Ipod. Maybe it was something he decided to give up for a bit while working on the Kira case. Well, that meant there was a music folder she would have to find.

Going through his documents didn't produce anything of interest – mostly work related garbage she didn't care about. She was on a mission, looking for certain evidence that would confirm or deny.

His visible drives still produced nothing. That meant there was most likely a disabled drive somewhere. Checking the Device Manager, she found the exclamation mark she was looking for next to a WD drive. After enabling it, she double clicked on the icon.

Ah, there we go. Music. Movies. Pictures. Games. Books. Software. The boy was a hardcore pirate.

She decided to go with movies – something there might be telling.

_Aladdin_. _Snatch_. _Pulp Fiction_. _Ghost in the Shell_. Nope, nothing.

_Aladdin_? Really? What a loser.

Books didn't present anything out of the ordinary. _I Am Legend_. _Neuromancer_. _A Study in Scarlet_. _Lord of the Flies_. _Catcher in the Rye_. Still normal, with brownie points for _Neuromancer_.

The rest of the folders hardly had anything in them, with the exception of the Music folder. Now this, she thought, should make or break him.

After searching the drawers for a pair of headphones, and plugging them into the soundcard, she took a peek.

Nothing was labeled properly, only showing as track numbers. Hopefully, L would sleep for more than 2 hours.

She started with the first track, waiting patiently for Winamp to open.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies . . . And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. _

Meh. Never liked that song. Next.

* * *

_Once I had the rarest rose that ever deigned to bloom. Cruel winter chilled the bud, and stole my flower too soon. Oh loneliness, oh hopelessness. To search the ends of time, for there is in all the world no greater love than mine._

Good grief. Moving on.

* * *

_But I found out I'm just a link in your chain. You got me where you want me, I ain't nothing but your fool. You treated me mean, Ohhhh you treated me cruel. _

Hmmm. That could certainly be construed in a certain way.

* * *

_You ever toss and turn you're lying awake and thinking about you love? I don't think so. You ever close your eyes you're making believe you're holding the one you're dreaming of? If you say so. It hurts so bad when you finally know just how low, low, low, low, low they'll go._

Low indeed. Ouch.

* * *

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

Nothing too incriminating. Is there anything that isn't bittersweet here?

* * *

_I'm in it to vent hate. If they're dumb enough to sign me, great. Got a list of 100 things I hate, and you're number 1 through 98. If you hear an R & B bitch singing on my tape, it's cause she has a gallon of my semen clinging to her face!_

That was . . . unexpected. Let's move on.

* * *

_No, no, no – You don't love me, and I know now._

_Cause you left me, baby, and I got no place to go now. _

_No, no, no – I'll do anything you say, boy._

_Cause if you ask me, baby, I'll get on my knees and pray boy._

Getting warmer. What kind of dude listens to that, badass bass line notwithstanding?

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away, I've got to get away_

_From the pain you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share, seems to go nowhere, and I've lost my __**Light**_

_For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night. _

_Once, I ran to you. Now, I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given, I gave you all a boy could give you_

_And you think love is to pray_

_But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way._

That's perfect. A little warmer.

* * *

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising. Don't try to deny what you feel_

_It seems that all was good in you has died, and is decaying in me_

_It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes_

_Oh no, the world is a scary place, now that you've woken up the demon in me._

Changes, huh. That's one way of putting it.

* * *

_I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride without even falling off_

_Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits._

!!

* * *

_Hey, what's the point of this?_

_Hey, what's your favorite song, maybe we could hum along?_

_Well, I think you're smart, you sweet thing. Tell me your name, I'm dying here_

_Ohhhhhh, got you where I want you._

How adorable.

* * *

_So slide over here, and give me a moment_

_Your moves are so raw, I've got to let you know_

_I've got to let you know, you're one of my kind._

_I need you tonight, cause I'm not sleeping_

_There's something about you, that makes me sweat._

Heh. Anthem number 1 has been found. This isn't looking good.

* * *

_I smell sex and candy here_

_Who's that lounging in my chair?_

_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?_

_This surely is a dream, yeah._

Who indeed.

* * *

_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain, I like watching the puddles gather rain_

_And all I can do is just pour some tea for two, and speak my point of view_

_But it's not sane, it's not sane_

_I just want someone to say to me, I'll always be there when you wake_

_You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today, so stay with me and I'll have it made._

Awwww.

* * *

_My man gives real loving, that's why I call him __**Killer**_

_He's not a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, he's a thriller_

_He takes his time and does everything right_

_Knocks me out with one shot for the rest of the night_

_He's a real smooth brother, never in a rush_

_And he gives me goose bumps with every single touch._



Well, there's no explanation for that song except . . .

* * *

For the most part, she was satisfied. But, for the sake of being thorough, she decided to make sure there were no hidden folders she had overlooked. As luck would have it, there was one folder that popped up.

_Pron  
_

She'd always heard that you can tell everything about a man from the porn he watches. Well, let's find out.

These were titled, at least. But the titles weren't glaringly obvious, and no one would catch on to them unless they knew what they were looking for. _Idol Worship_ looked innocent enough, so she clicked that one.

Typical introduction. Really, who cares about the reasons leading up to the sex – just get to the sex already. Ten minutes into it should do it.

And there it was – no two-ways about it. Her mouth dropped open as she watched two strapping young boys going at it, one appearing as though he was an unwilling sperm recipient, the other enjoying his personal protein spill.

Her conscience demanded that she close the window down – this kind of privacy invasion could only be described as low. But the sheer deviance of this . . . _this_ that she found on the hard drive of a seemingly innocent boy . . .

"That one's my favorite."

. . . who was standing _right_ behind her.

Uncomfortable silence wasn't the word for it. More like a FUBAR coma.

"I sense," she began, while he reached over her and closed the window with a keystroke combination. "That maybe I've gone too far."

"Only because you've been caught."

She looked up at him. "It had to be done."

"You're right. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone caught me."

"Well, I'm fired now, huh?" She tried to make light of it.

"No, you're not fired. But there will be some disciplinary action in your near future."

"Disciplinary action? That sounds unpleasant."

"Very." L stepped back, motioning for her to vacate his area. She complied, standing beside him.

"Out of curiosity, how did you get back in here without me hearing the door?"

L smiled slightly. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

She folded her arms over her chest and slanted her stance, indicating non-amusement.

"I didn't leave. You've never asked me anything about sleep before, so I knew you were up to something. I pretended to leave, and hid behind one of the lockers near the door. Honestly, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to keep your back turned toward the door."

"Just like you were stupid enough to assume I wouldn't watch you enter your password?"

"I know better now, don't I?" L pointed a finger her. "Fool me once . . ."

"Fuck you."

"Exactly. Now go to sleep."

She obeyed, making her way towards the stairs.

"Just to clarify," he waited for her to turn around before continuing. "You're not going to share what you've seen here with anyone, correct?"

"Who on Earth would I tell?"

"Just making sure." he called out before her door closed.

L shrugged – she was right. Who would she tell anyway?

* * *

Yes, I know he uses Macs. I don't, so I went with what I know.

I don't own Death Note.

* * *


	2. Tracklist

Track Listing in order of appearance for those who've requested it:

* * *

1. Goo Goo Dolls - **Iris**

2. Annie Lennox - **Love Song For A Vampire**

3. Aretha Franklin - **Chain of Fools**

4. Chris Isaak - **Eyes Wide Shut (?)**

5. Chris Isaak - **Wicked Game**

6. Copywrite - **Freestyle session**

7. Dawn Penn - **You Don't Love Me (No, No, No)**

8. Depeche Mode - **Tainted Love (Remix)**

9. Disturbed - **Sickness**

10. Ginuwine - **My Pony**

11. The Flys - **Got you (Where I Want You)**

12. INXS - **I Need You Tonight**

13. Marcy Playground - **Sex and Candy**

14. Blind Melon - **No Rain**

15. Salt N Pepper - **Whatta Man**


End file.
